Un Echange de bons procédés
by Ms Pimprenelle
Summary: Mr Bennet décède un an avant que Mr Bingley n'arrive à Netherfield, mais Mr Collins n'est plus là pour hériter de lui. Les Bennet doivent s'adapter à leur nouvelle situation, en conséquence de quoi la vie à Longbourn n'est plus tout à fait la même. (traduction de A Strong Inducement)


Traduction rapide de _A Strong Inducement_, une variation sur le thème : « Mr Bennet meurt mais Mr Collins n'hérite pas. » Le titre de la version française ne me satisfait pas tout à fait : j'utilise pour la version anglaise une expression issue de la Lettre de Mr Darcy à Elizabeth, que je traduirais volontiers _Une forte incitation_, mais que la version française de ma bibliothèque rend par « un puissant mobile », ce qui ne convient pas pour cette histoire … d'où un titre qui s'écarte un peu plus que d'habitude de celui d'origine.

L'idée de base n'est pas, en elle-même, originale. J'avais prévu que l'histoire tourne principalement autour de Darcy et Elizabeth, mais Mrs Bennet souhaitait se faire entendre et je l'ai laissée faire.

Mes personnages sont, je l'espère, assez proches de ceux du Canon, mais comme je ne suis pas la Grande Jane Austen, ils peuvent ne pas correspondre à la vision que vous en avez (ni, probablement, à celle qu'elle-même en avait).

* * *

**Un Échange de bons procédés**

* * *

**Longbourn, début du mois d'octobre 1810**

La maison était en tumulte. Mrs Bennet avait donné libre cours à ses nerfs, et quand elle ne déplorait pas la mort de son mari de plus de vingt ans, elle vouait aux Gémonies un certain Mr Collins qui, en tant qu'héritier du domaine, viendrait sûrement les mettre à la porte de leur foyer aussitôt qu'il aurait été informé du décès de son cousin. Les demoiselles Bennet avaient abandonné tout espoir de voir leur mère se calmer, quand une nouvelle inespérée leur parvint : le notaire vint leur annoncer que le cousin du défunt était lui-même décédé depuis quelques années et que son fils, William Collins, qui se destinait à prendre les ordres, était passé de vie à trépas suite à une rencontre malencontreuse avec une pomme de terre.

Mrs Bennet crut tout d'abord que le domaine serait partagé entre ses cinq filles, ou bien qu'il irait à l'aînée d'entre elles, mais cet espoir ne fut que fugace car, dans le même temps, le notaire les informa que le nouvel héritier de Longbourn avait été identifié. Le gentilhomme en question n'avait pas l'usage de la maison et consentait à ce que ses lointaines parentes continuassent à y résider sans lui payer de loyer. Il offrait par ailleurs de prendre à sa charge certains des frais de la maisonnée. Un accord fut signé par l'intermédiaire du notaire : le nouveau propriétaire de Longbourn couvrirait une grande partie des dépenses liées à la maison, et il resterait à la charge de la veuve le salaire de la cuisinière et des femmes de chambre. La voiture serait mise à la disposition de la famille lorsque les chevaux ne seraient pas occupés par les travaux de la ferme.

Mrs Bennet ne disposait que du revenu de cinq mille livres placées à quatre pour cent, et elle ne s'était, jusqu'au jour de la mort de son mari, jamais souciée de faire des économies. L'arrangement proposé ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes financiers autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, car lorsqu'elle ne serait plus en deuil, Mrs Bennet ne serait plus en mesure de dépenser sans compter pour habiller ses filles ou donner des dîners aussi fins qu'elle le faisait autrefois. Malgré tout, les habitudes de la maison ne s'en trouveraient pas significativement modifiées. La veuve de Mr Bennet avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux, et à dire vrai c'était même là davantage que ce qu'elle avait osé espéré, c'est pourquoi elle n'hésita pas à accepter cette proposition. Avec l'aide de ses filles aînées, elle s'appliqua, pendant son année de deuil, à tenir ses comptes rigoureusement et à ne pas dépasser son revenu disponible.

* * *

**Au bal de Meryton, mi-octobre 1811**

Quand les messieurs et les dames de Netherfield entrèrent dans la pièce, c'est à peine si Mrs Bennet leur jeta un regard. Non qu'épouser Mr Bingley, ou l'un des riches amis qu'il devait avoir, ne serait pas une chance pour ses filles — Lydia mise à part, car, à quinze ans, elle était trop jeune pour se marier et n'avait reçu la permission de sortir dans le monde que parce que Kitty souhaitait sa compagnie — mais c'était là la première soirée à laquelle Mrs Bennet assistait depuis qu'elle avait quitté le deuil. Les visites n'étaient pas aussi propices à la conversation que l'était un bal, et c'est à ses amies que Mrs Bennet souhaitait d'abord s'intéresser. Echanger ses impressions au sujet des nouveaux voisins n'était que secondaire. Elle en apprit malgré tout beaucoup, car ils étaient l'objet de toutes les conversations ce soir-là.

Mr Bingley était un jeune homme très riche (et très célibataire) qui était originaire du nord de l'Angleterre. Il était venu à Netherfield avec ses deux soeurs, le mari de l'aînée, et un ami. La rumeur voulait qu'il cherchât à se marier. Lorsque l'on apprit qui exactement était son ami (Un splendide domaine dans le Derbyshire ! Deux fois plus riche ! Le petit-fils d'un comte !), l'excitation fut à son comble. Cette émotion fit bientôt place au dégoût, quand il apparut que Mr Darcy se contentait de toiser chacun d'un regard méprisant. Mrs Bennet n'en avait cure, car elle était quelque peu vexée de ce que ses amies parlassent tant de ces étrangers alors qu'elle-même aurait aimé se tenir au courant des potins locaux.

Mr Darcy, quant à lui, jouissait de la soirée encore moins que Mrs Bennet — ce qui, en dépit de l'agacement de cette dernière, était une chose plutôt aisée. Il avait dû se séparer de la dame de compagnie de sa jeune soeur, et cette dernière résidait actuellement avec leur tante en attendant qu'il trouvât quelqu'un en qui il pût avoir confiance. Comment trouver une telle personne ? Où trouver une dame qui serait à ce point convaincue qu'il n'était pas dans ses intérêts de le contrarier qu'une telle idée ne lui traverserait même pas l'esprit ? Une lettre de référence ne lui était pour cela d'aucune utilité : celles qu'avait produites Mrs Younge avaient été sans défaut. Pour ce qui lui sembla la dixième fois de la soirée, Mr Darcy fit la grimace. Son ami choisit précisément ce moment pour le rejoindre.

« Allons, Darcy, venez danser.

— J'ai déjà dansé avec vos soeurs, et je n'ai pas l'inclination de le faire davantage.

— Aucune des demoiselles présentes n'est donc assez charmante pour vous décider ?

— Laissez-moi, Bingley, et retournez à votre partenaire.

— Savez-vous qu'elle a plusieurs soeurs ? L'une d'elle est assise derrière nous et est tout à fait jolie. Laissez-moi demander à Miss Bennet de vous présenter.

— La beauté n'est pas mon principal critère pour décider de l'agrément d'une partenaire. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je préfère danser avec les jeunes femmes que je connais particulièrement ? »

Néanmoins, Darcy se retourna, mais il ne vit que le dos de la demoiselle. Elle s'éloignait d'eux pour se diriger vers deux jeunes filles gloussantes qui semblaient à peine en âge de sortir. Après que la soeur de Miss Bennet leur eut parlé, elles reprirent leur danse d'une manière plus posée, quoique toujours avec bonne humeur. Le nombre de danseurs était inférieur à celui des danseuses, ce qui expliquait qu'elles eussent choisi de danser ensemble, et elles ne semblaient pas le regretter. Il y avait cinq demoiselles Bennet en tout, se rappela Darcy. Peut-être que la compagnie de l'une des aînées ou de leur mère pourrait bénéficier à sa soeur.

* * *

Il les observa au cours des soirées qui suivirent. Mrs Bennet fut bientôt jugée trop frivole, et Miss Mary manquait d'empathie. La beauté de Miss Bennet pouvait en faire un mauvais choix, car elle aurait à se soucier de ses propres prétendants en plus de l'éducation de Georgiana. Darcy était disposé à ne pas porter sur elle de jugement définitif, mais d'après les envolées lyriques de Bingley à son sujet, la demoiselle n'était peut-être pas assez cynique pour la situation qu'il envisageait de lui confier. Miss Elizabeth retenait toujours son attention, au grand déplaisir de Miss Bingley. La soeur de son ami en était arrivée à le taquiner à chaque fois qu'il regardait la jeune fille, ce qui arrivait souvent.

Elizabeth, quant à elle, s'agaçait de ce comportement et était convaincue que, pour quelque mystérieuse raison, le gentilhomme ne la regardait que pour cataloguer ses défauts. C'était certainement son objectif, mais il ne s'ensuivait pas qu'il trouvât beaucoup de choses à reprocher à la jeune fille. Contrairement à ce qu'Elizabeth s'imaginait, à mesure que le temps passait, Darcy l'estimait toujours davantage.

Lorsqu'il apprit que, bien que le temps fût à la pluie, Miss Bennet était venue à cheval pour rendre visite à ses amies de Netherfield, cela confirma son impression qu'elle manquait du bon sens nécessaire pour qu'il lui confie sa soeur. Qui mettrait sa santé en danger pour un simple après-midi entre amis ? Miss Elizabeth était maintenant son seul espoir.

La demoiselle en question arriva à Netherfield le lendemain, essoufflée et les jupes constellées de boue, alors que Darcy était encore en train de prendre son déjeuner. Elle avait visiblement marché depuis Longbourn, et une fois qu'elle eut quitté la salle à manger pour se rendre au chevet de sa soeur, les dames de la maison ne manquèrent pas de faire part du mépris qu'elles avaient pour Miss Elizabeth, faisant remarquer combien le vent l'avait décoiffée et à quel point elle avait sali son jupon. Darcy avait remarqué ce dernier point, mais c'était pour lui un détail supplémentaire de l'impatience que Miss Bennet avait de voir sa soeur. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à sa coiffure, car il avait été arrêté par les yeux de la jeune fille. Boue mise à part, la tenue de la demoiselle avait été parfaitement convenable, mais son regard avait trahi son inquiétude. Bingley répliqua à ses soeurs que la dévotion de Miss Bennet envers sa soeur était louable, et lorsque Darcy approuva ces propos, Mrs Hurst et Miss Bingley n'osèrent rien ajouter. Le gentilhomme du Derbyshire était très satisfait de la préoccupation d'Elizabeth pour sa famille. Le fait qu'on ne la vît pas beaucoup ce jour-là, car elle passa le plus clair de son temps auprès de la malade, renforça cette impression.

Elizabeth vint les rejoindre au salon après le dîner, et bien que sa conversation manquât d'un certain vernis, il ne pouvait qu'approuver la manière dont elle exprimait ses pensées et le fait qu'elle dît le fond de sa pensée. Miss Bingley, qui s'imaginait que son intérêt pour Miss Elizabeth était de nature romantique, ne manquait pas d'intervenir dans leur conversation toutes les fois qu'elle le pouvait. Cela ne fit que mettre en avant l'aptitude de Miss Bennet à supporter avec grâce un individu désagréable, talent qui serait fort utile à la timide Miss Darcy. Rien, dans les jours qui suivirent, ne diminua l'estime que Mr Darcy portait à Miss Elizabeth Bennet, et il prit une décision.

* * *

**Dans la bibliothèque de Netherfield, samedi matin**

Ce n'est que ce jour-là que Darcy se trouva libre des attentions de Miss Bingley, et conséquemment apte à discuter avec Miss Elizabeth loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il était en train de lire lorsque la demoiselle entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle prit un livre et s'assit, mais avant qu'elle eût pu commencer sa lecture, Darcy se leva.

« Pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques instants, Miss Bennet ?

— Bien sûr. » Elle le regardait en levant les sourcils d'un air étonné.

Il la remercia, se leva, et alla jusqu'à la porte. Un coup d'oeil lui permit de s'assurer que le valet de pied était trop loin pour surprendre leur conversation, et il revint s'asseoir.

« Vous savez peut-être que j'ai une soeur cadette. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« J'ai du me séparer l'été dernier de sa dame de compagnie, après avoir appris que nous avions été trompés sur son honorabilité. Un heureux concours de circonstances me permit d'intervenir avant que Georgiana ne fasse une erreur qui l'eût poursuivie toute sa vie. Ma soeur réside pour le moment chez notre tante, mais cela ne peut être que temporaire, c'est pourquoi il me faut trouver quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir aveuglément confiance.

— Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il, monsieur ?

— Je vous fais confiance. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils, pâlit en comprenant ce que Darcy semblait lui proposer, puis rougit.

« Vous voulez que je devienne une _domestique_ ?

— Non ! Miss Bennet, savez-vous qui je suis ?

— Vous êtes Mr Darcy de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire, et vous venez de me faire une proposition insultante à l'extrême !

— Je vous assure que non ! Savez-vous que nous sommes apparentés ?

— Je… pardon ? Pouvez-vous répéter cela, je vous prie ?

— Nous sommes de lointains cousins. »

Elizabeth fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Après un temps de réflexion, elle fixa Mr Darcy avec un regard teinté d'impatience, et le jeune homme continua son explication.

« L'un de vos ancêtres était un Darcy. Il changea son nom lors de son mariage avec une demoiselle Bennet, fille unique, afin que leurs enfants puissent hériter de Longbourn. L'entail ne fut mis en place que plus tard.

— _Vous_ êtes l'héritier de Longbourn, ou plutôt, son propriétaire actuel ? »

Mr Darcy s'inclina.

« Je n'en reviens pas. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas fait connaître ?

— Parce que _vous_ ne m'avez donné aucune indication que c'était ce que vous souhaitiez.

— Aucune d'entre nous n'avait la moindre idée que nous étions apparentés. Peut-être mon père le savait-il, mais il n'en a jamais touché mot, et s'il en avait gardé quelque trace écrite, nous ne l'avons pas encore vue. Nous n'avons pas encore terminé de parcourir ses papiers. Pourquoi ne choisissez-vous de vous faire connaître que maintenant ? insista-t-elle.

— J'ai besoin que vous réalisiez que je vous propose un arrangement mutuellement avantageux. Vous résiderez avec ma soeur et veillerez sur elle, tandis que votre mère et vos soeurs continueront à vivre à Longbourn où vous pourrez lui rendre visite. Si vous le désirez, je peux aussi prendre à ma charge les gages de l'ensemble des domestiques, ce qui permettrait à votre mère de recevoir autant qu'elle le souhaite maintenant qu'elle a quitté le deuil. »

Elizabeth ne dit rien. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, elle continua à le dévisager.

« Naturellement, vous serez présentée comme notre cousine et ne perdrez pas votre statut de fille de gentilhomme.

— Et je ne recevrai aucun _salaire_.

— Non. Vos dépenses principales seront couvertes, bien évidemment, et vous recevrez tous les trimestres une somme d'argent pour vos dépenses personnelles. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Elle serait identique à celle que votre mère vous verse aujourd'hui.

— Fort bien. Me sera-t-il possible de rendre fréquemment visite à ma famille ?

— Aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez, si vous venez à Longbourn avec Georgiana. Voyant son étonnement, il ajouta : Après tout, votre mère et vos soeurs font partie de notre famille.

— Puis-je prendre le temps de réfléchir à votre proposition ?

— Bien sûr. Rien ne presse : je n'ai pas prévu de retourner à Londres pour l'instant.

— Merci. »

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge et, voyant l'heure, se leva pour retourner auprès de sa soeur. Quand elle atteignit la porte, elle se retourna.

« Pourquoi moi plutôt que Jane ?

— Je ne pense pas que la personnalité de Miss Bennet lui permette de voir clairement les dangers auxquels elle et ma soeur pourraient être confrontées. Tout le monde, malheureusement, n'est pas naturellement bon. »

Elizabeth opina de la tête avant de franchir la porte.

* * *

**Dimanche, à Longbourn**

Mrs Bennet avait écrit à Elizabeth que les chevaux ne seraient pas disponibles avant le mardi, mais, comme Jane se sentait suffisamment remise, les soeurs avaient obtenu de Mr Bingley qu'il leur prêtât sa voiture, et elles retournèrent chez elle après la messe. Avant qu'elles ne partent, Elizabeth prit à part Mr Darcy et lui dit qu'elle acceptait sa proposition.

Mrs Bennet était mécontente du retour anticipé de ses filles et se répandait en diatribes, alternant entre la crainte qu'elle avait que Jane eût à nouveau pris froid et son désarroi qu'elle n'ait pas passé davantage de temps en compagnie de Mr Bingley. Cela s'arrêta net une fois qu'Elizabeth lui eut fait part de sa nouvelle situation. Mrs Bennet resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle s'épancha en suppositions sur le nombre de jeunes gens qu'Elizabeth serait susceptible de rencontrer et de présenter à ses soeurs.

« Maman, Miss Darcy ne sort pas encore en société. Il est peu probable que nous rencontrions beaucoup de messieurs ; quant à ceux que nous verrons, je doute qu'ils me jetteront seulement un regard quand notre cousine est un bien meilleur parti que je le serai jamais.

— Je crains que vous n'ayez raison sur ce point, Lizzy, dit Mrs Bennet avec un soupir résigné. Tout de même, quelle excellente nouvelle ! Qui eût pu imaginer que nous fussions apparentées aux Darcy ? J'en suis bien heureuse ! J'ai toujours bien aimé Mr Darcy. Quel charmant jeune homme ! Peut-être Jane aurait-elle mieux à faire que s'attacher Mr Bingley. Une cousine de Mr Darcy ! Avec sa beauté et sa douceur, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait se faire épouser par un aristocrate.

— Je crois que Jane est très attachée à Mr Bingley, Maman. »

Mais Mrs Bennet, perdue dans ses hypothèses, ne l'écoutait plus.

* * *

**Mardi, dans la rue principale de Meryton**

L'anniversaire de Mrs Bennet approchait et ses filles avaient décidé de rassembler leurs ressources pour lui acheter suffisamment de ruban pour embellir l'une de ses robes. L'idée venait de Lydia, qui avait affirmé à ses soeurs qu'il était temps que la couleur refasse son apparition dans la garde-robe de leur mère — surtout si Mr Bingley donnait un bal bientôt. Le Colonel Forster, qui commandait le régiment de la Milice venu à Meryton pour l'hiver, s'était malheureusement marié, mais, qui sait, peut-être l'un des officiers les plus âgés trouverait leur mère à son goût. Les demoiselles Bennet partirent donc toutes pour Meryton, à l'exception de Mary, qui après avoir donné à ses soeurs son écot et ses critères (ni vert, ni rouge), s'était enfermée dans le salon de musique.

Kitty et Lydia espéraient aussi croiser la route de certains des officiers de la Milice, et leur voeu fut bientôt comblé. Si leurs aînées ne les avaient pas retenues, elles auraient couru jusqu'à un jeune homme en uniforme accompagné du plus beau jeune homme que les jeunes filles aient jamais aperçu. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à leur niveau et que le nouveau venu leur fut présenté, la joie des benjamines fut complète : Mr Wickham porterait bientôt le même habit écarlate que son ami Mr Denny, qu'il avait suivi depuis Londres.

Ces messieurs devisaient gaiement avec les jeunes filles lorsque Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley arrivèrent à leur niveau et mirent pied à terre. Lorsqu'ils se joignirent à leur groupe, Mr Wickham et Mr Darcy échangèrent des regards qui intriguèrent Elizabeth. Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger à ce sujet. Mr Darcy, d'une voix sévère, s'enquit de la raison de la présence de ses _cousines_ en ville. Mr Wickham détala bientôt, Mr Denny le suivit, et les jeunes filles se rendirent à la mercerie. Une fois les rubans choisis et achetés —une ravissante nuance de bleu —les jeunes filles retrouvèrent Mr Bingley et Mr Darcy. Ce dernier offrit de les accompagner jusqu'à Longbourn. Elles ne virent aucune raison de décliner cette proposition, et furent bientôt sur le chemin du retour, Kitty et Lydia courant en avant sous le regard distrait de Jane et Mr Bingley, Elizabeth et Mr Darcy marchant à l'arrière. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée que nul ne ne pourrait pas surprendre leur conversation, la demoiselle prit la parole.

« Puis-je avoir une explication à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, monsieur ? dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

— Mr Wickham, cracha-t-il, est la raison pour laquelle je souhaite que vous preniez soin de ma soeur. »

Elle s'arrêta net. Il la tira légèrement en avant, et ils repartirent.

« Il l'avait convaincue, avec l'aide de sa dame de compagnie (vous vous rappelez que je vous ai dit qu'elle nous avait trahis), qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'il leur était nécessaire de s'enfuir ensemble. »

Elizabeth émit une exclamation étouffée, et Darcy sourit amèrement. « Je suis arrivé avant que leur plan ne fût mis à exécution, mais vous comprendrez que je sois réticent à l'idée de confier ma soeur à une étrangère. »

* * *

**Mercredi, dans le salon de Mrs Philips**

Les dames de Longbourn avaient reçu, le matin même, une invitation de la soeur de Mrs Bennet pour une soirée qu'elle donnait le soir même, et qui fut acceptée avec enthousiasme. Quelques heures plus tard, les demoiselles Bennet étaient assises dans le salon de leur tante et écoutaient cette dernière échanger des commérages avec leur mère comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois.

Quand les officiers les rejoignirent, les yeux des Bennet se tournèrent vers Mr Wickham, dont la beauté et les manières étaient de loin supérieures à celles de ses camarades. Cependant, il ne s'approcha pas des jeunes filles mais choisit de s'asseoir à côté de Mrs Bennet. Cette dame fut agréablement flattée par la préférence que lui témoignait un si charmant jeune homme. Maintenant que ses filles étaient toutes en âge de se marier, elle ne songeait plus à sa propre beauté autant qu'elle le faisait dans le passé, et quand elle y songeait, c'était pour constater qu'elle était moins radieuse maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été dans sa jeunesse. Les attentions du jeune officier lui donnèrent à penser que, peut-être, ses charmes ne s'étaient-ils pas fanés autant qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

Bien qu'il reconnût que Mrs Bennet fût une femme attirante, ce n'est pas pour flirter avec elle que Mr Wickham avait décidé de se tenir à ses côtés. Il craignait que Darcy n'eût mis en garde ses cousines contre lui — il était d'ailleurs surpris d'apprendre l'existence d'un tel lien de parenté, car il était certain de n'avoir jamais entendu parler des Bennet avant d'arriver en Hertfordshire. Les manières accueillantes de leur mère laissaient présager qu'elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de ce qui avait pu se dire la veille. Si il parvenait à convaincre Mrs Bennet que son cousin était un scélérat de la pire espèce, il pourrait ensuite approcher ses filles, et blesser Darcy par la même occasion.

Après quelques remarques banales au sujet du temps et de l'état des routes, il aborda le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Savez-vous que l'un de mes amis d'enfance réside à Netherfield ? Le monde est décidément petit ! »

Mrs Bennet convint qu'il l'était.

« J'ai cru comprendre que le voisinage ne l'appréciait guère.

— Tous les jeunes gens ne peuvent pas être aussi aimables que l'est Mr Bingley, dit Mrs Bennet avec philosophie. Je crois que mon défunt mari n'était guère aimé de certaines de mes amies car elles ne goûtaient guère son humour.

— Vous avez raison, mais ce monsieur ne s'arrêtait pas à heurter les sentiments de son prochain. Savez vous qu'il m'a pratiquement forcé dans ma profession actuelle ? J'aurais dû recevoir le bénéfice d'une cure que son père m'avait réservée dans son testament.

— Le rouge vous sied à mon avis bien mieux que le noir, dit Mrs Bennet avec un petit rire.

— Peut-être est-ce le cas, mais n'est-ce pas une chose honteuse que de renier le compagnon de sa jeunesse et de refuser son héritage au filleul de son père, par pure jalousie ?

— Oh, certainement ! Il ne m'était pas agréable, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pût se conduire d'une manière aussi épouvantable. Quel odieux personnage que ce Mr Hurst !

— Hurst ? Mais non, c'est de Mr Darcy qu'il est question ! »

Mrs Bennet resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis :

« Vous devriez avoir honte, monsieur ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le duo.

« Comment _osez_-vous calomnier ainsi notre cousin ? Insinuer qu'il pourrait manquer à son devoir ou délaisser ses amis ? »

Mr Wickham resta sans voix. Celle de Mrs Bennet était en parfaite condition.

« Il a admirablement pris soin de nous alors qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre notre existence. Vous avez dû vous conduire bien mal pour qu'il décide de vous abandonner à votre sort ! Ne vous approchez pas de mes filles ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva pour rejoindre celle de ses filles qui était la plus proche. Mr Wickham, interdit, resta sur le sofa et se demanda s'il valait mieux qu'il ne se fisse pas remarquer tant que le régiment resterait en Hertfordshire, ou s'il lui serait plus profitable de vendre sa commission et de partir s'établir dans un autre pays — ou mieux encore, sur un autre continent.

* * *

**Mardi 26 novembre, à Netherfield**

Le bal de Miss Bingley rencontrait un franc succès.

Mr Darcy avait demandé à Elizabeth de lui accorder une danse, et pendant celle-ci, il lui demanda si elle ou ses soeurs s'étaient à nouveau trouvées en présence de Mr Wickham.

« Je ne l'ai pas aperçu depuis la soirée que ma tante Philips a donnée la semaine dernière, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Cela ne me surprendrait pas qu'il ait choisi de s'absenter ce soir afin d'éviter de rencontrer Maman. »

Mr Darcy lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Il a apparemment essayé de l'apitoyer en lui racontant la manière, selon lui condamnable, dont vous l'avez traité au sujet de son héritage. Elle a refusé de prêter l'oreille à toute critique vous concernant et lui a fait des réprimandes tout sauf discrètes. Je crois qu'elle est votre plus fervente alliée. »

Avant que Mr Darcy ne pût répondre à cela, ils furent interrompus par Sir William Lucas qui, désignant Jane et Bingley qui dansaient un peu plus loin, exprima son espoir de les voir bientôt mariés, malgré le manque d'enthousiasme de Mrs Bennet pour une telle alliance. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le buffet, et Darcy murmura :

« J'espère que Bingley ne fera pas souffrir ma cousine.

— Oh ? dit Elizabeth, dont le sourire s'effaça. Avez-vous des raisons de penser qu'il puisse lui faire de la peine ?

— Bingley s'amourache fréquemment, et ses sentiments passent aussi rapidement qu'ils sont arrivés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épris qu'il l'est de Miss Bennet ; j'espère qu'il ne l'oubliera pas une fois qu'il sera retourné à Londres.

— Est-il vraiment nécessaire qu'il y retourne ?

— Cela vaudrait mieux. »

Voyant que sa partenaire lui jetait un regard noir, Mr Darcy sourit.

« Ne voyez-vous pas pourquoi ? Si dix jours à Londres lui suffisent à l'oublier, ne serait-il pas mieux pour elle, sur le long terme, qu'ils se séparent maintenant ? »

Elizabeth regarda à nouveau sa soeur et Mr Bingley, puis haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine que vous avez raison, mais Jane serait terriblement déçue si une telle chose se produisait. Je crois qu'elle est sincèrement attachée à votre ami.

— Espérons, dans ce cas, qu'il lui revienne sans délai. »

* * *

**Printemps 1812, Londres**

Mr Darcy avait emmené Elizabeth à Pemberley en décembre, et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle habitait avec Miss Darcy. Cette dernière était une jeune fille délicieuse, quoiqu'un peu timide, et était ravie de faire la connaissance de ses cousines. Lorsqu'elles avaient quitté le Derbyshire pour Londres, Elizabeth et Miss Darcy étaient restées une semaine à Longbourn — Mr Darcy, quant à lui, n'était resté qu'une nuit. Mrs Bennet accueillit chaleureusement Georgiana Darcy, et cette dernière en vint peu à peu à la considérer comme une seconde mère.

Au grand désespoir d'Elizabeth, Mrs Bennet entreprit de conseiller Miss Darcy sur la meilleure manière de flirter avec les messieurs et de s'attacher un mari. Georgiana l'écouta avec attention, mais ne modifia pas son comportement et se contenta de demander à Elizabeth, et par la suite à Mrs Gardiner, comment l'on pouvait attirer l'attention d'un soupirant tout en agissant d'une manière jugée acceptable en société.

A Londres, Miss Darcy avait son propre appartement, mais on pouvait souvent y trouver son frère, ainsi que la tante d'Elizabeth, dont Mr Darcy avait approuvé les visites. A son cousin avec qui il partageait la tutelle de Miss Darcy, il expliqua que, Mrs Gardiner ayant été une influence positive pour ses nièces, il ne voyait pas en quoi elle ne le serait pas pour sa soeur. Le tuteur en question, le colonel Fitzwilliam, rendait régulièrement visite à sa jeune cousine.

Le colonel et les Darcy avaient été invités par leur tante, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, à lui rendre visite dans le Kent pour Pâques. Miss Darcy, ayant exprimé le souhait d'échapper aux manières impérieuses de sa tante, devait se rendre à Longbourn en compagnie d'Elizabeth. Mr Darcy viendrait les y retrouver et, avant de repartir pour la capitale, ils assisteraient aux noces de Jane Bennet et Charles Bingley.

Ce dernier était resté attaché à l'aînée des soeurs Bennet, et ils avaient pris leur temps afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien assortis. Mrs Bennet avait été déçue par la décision de sa fille mais, voyant que Jane était déterminée, se résigna au mariage. Il n'y avait pas à craindre qu'elle fatiguât le jeune couple pas ses visites intempestives, et Bingley songeait à renouveler son bail,$ ; il parlait même d'acheter Netherfield.

Le récit que Mr Darcy fit de sa visite à Rosings confirma que les jeunes filles avaient bien fait de ne pas s'y rendre. Lady Catherine était furieuse de ne pas avoir été consultée lorsque Darcy avait choisi de confier Georgiana à une _cousine sans le sou_, et elle avait exprimé son déplaisir que les distinctions entre les milieux sociaux fussent ainsi brouillées. Elle avait daigné approuver la décision de Darcy d'étendre un _rameau d'olivier_ à ses cousines jusque-là inconnues, ainsi que le fait qu'il leur ait donné un toit, mais elle se dit aussi préoccupée par la possibilité que Miss Elizabeth usât _de ses charmes et de son habileté_ pour obtenir une place permanente aux côtés des Darcy.

Darcy n'appréciait pas que sa tante mette en doute l'intégrité de sa cousine et aurait aimé lever les yeux au ciel face à un tel discours, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre qu'Elizabeth était une demoiselle tout à fait charmante. Il n'avait d'abord pas prêté attention à son apparence, et ne s'était intéressé à son caractère que pour déterminer si elle pouvait être une amie pour Georgiana, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait souvent en la présence de la jeune fille, il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par elle. Il tâchait cependant de réprimer ses sentiments, de peur qu'elle ne les trouve inappropriés, retourne à Longbourn, et envoie Miss Mary ou Mrs Bennet pour la remplacer.

* * *

**Eté 1812, Pemberley**

Mrs Bennet avait refusé à Lydia la permission de suivre la milice à Brighton, où son amie, l'épouse du Colonel Forster, l'avait invitée. En guise de consolation, la jeune fille devait voyager avec son oncle et sa tante Gardiner, ce qu'elle anticipait avec plaisir. Ils devaient passer quelque temps à Pemberley, où ils retrouveraient Jane et Elizabeth, l'une voyageant avec son mari et sa belle-famille, l'autre résidant là pour l'été avec leur cousine. Mary et Kitty devaient rester à Longbourn avec leur mère et les enfants des Gardiner, et un professeur de musique avait été engagé par Mr Darcy pour leur donner des leçons, aussi aucune des soeurs ne s'estimait lésée.

Quelques jours après l'arrivée de Lydia à Pemberley, tout le monde était réuni pour le déjeuner lorsque le courrier arriva. Lydia avait reçu une lettre de Mrs Forster, qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que m'écrit Harriet ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Ce sont des nouvelles décevantes, choquantes mêmes, et qui concernent une certaine personne que nous n'aimons guère. »

Mr Wickham n'avait laissé à Meryton ni dettes, ni pères en colère, mais la lettre de Lydia montra bientôt qu'une telle amélioration n'avait été que temporaire. Une fois sorti de la sphère d'influence de Mrs Bennet, il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'il reprît ses mauvaises habitudes. Harriet Forster écrivait qu'il avait péri par la main d'un homme dont il avait séduit la fille et contre qui il avait triché au jeu. Etait-il plus fâché au sujet de sa fille ou de son argent, cela n'avait pas été déterminé.

Miss Darcy écouta tout cela sans ciller. La visite se poursuivit sans autre interruption.

A la fin de l'été, Elizabeth était parvenue à la réalisation que Mr Darcy était le meilleur des hommes et qu'elle était sur le point d'en tomber amoureuse. Elle résolut de ne jamais rien en laisser paraître, car elle craignait que cela ne conduise qu'à les embarrasser l'un et l'autre, voire à lui faire prendre ses distances avec elle. Comme Mr Darcy avait atteint la même conclusion, les deux jeunes gens étaient pleins d'attention et de délicatesse l'un envers l'autre et avaient entrepris, puisqu'ils n'osaient prétendre à mieux, d'être le meilleur des amis. La situation aurait pu se prolonger indéfiniment si un changement important ne s'était pas produit.

* * *

**Quelques années plus tard**

Miss Darcy s'était épanouie auprès des demoiselles Bennet et était sur le point d'épouser un jeune et fringant vicomte. Le jeune homme était devenu l'héritier de son père d'une manière tout à fait fortuite après que ses trois frères aînés eurent péri dans une série d'accidents — leur conduite était des plus imprudentes. Georgiana l'appréciait avant que sa famille fût décimée, mais ils n'avaient échangé aucune promesse quand il prit le deuil. A son retour en société, il fut assiégé par de nombreuses jeunes filles qui estimaient que Miss Darcy était trop douce pour être un réel obstacle à leur conquête du nouveau vicomte.

C'était sans compter l'influence de Mrs Bennet. Miss Darcy se rappelait parfaitement les conseils qui lui avaient été donnés des années auparavant. Si elle ne les avait pas suivis à son entrée dans le monde, c'est qu'elle n'avait vu aucune raison de le faire. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré un gentilhomme qui lui plaisait et dont elle savait qu'il la respectait, elle comptait bien utiliser tout ce qui pouvait être à son avantage pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle obtint son vicomte, qui paraissait ravi de la tournure des évènements.

Suite à ces fiançailles, Elizabeth se préparait à retourner à Longbourn. Elle était attristée à l'idée de quitter Mr Darcy, mais tâchait de se persuader que c'était pour le mieux, qu'ainsi elle n'aurait pas la peine de le voir faire la cour à une demoiselle de bonne famille — maintenant que Miss Darcy était sur le point de se marier, cela semblait inévitable. Elizabeth soupira et continua à plier ses robes selon le protocole établi par Lady Catherine de Bourgh (elle avait fini par faire la connaissance de sa seigneurie et reçu son approbation, ainsi qu'une ribambelle de conseils divers et variés).

Darcy, lui aussi, se désolait à l'idée de se séparer d'Elizabeth. Il l'aimait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il se l'était admis, et s'il ne s'était pas confié à elle, il n'aimait pas pour autant l'idée de devoir renoncer à sa présence. Bien qu'ils habitassent séparément à Londres, elle n'était qu'à quelques rues de chez lui. En comparaison, Longbourn semblait à l'autre bout du pays. Georgiana devait retrouver son fiancé pour une promenade dans Hyde Park sous le regard attentif d'Elizabeth — au point où en étaient les choses, Darcy ne savait pas si elle entendait protéger sa soeur des attentions du vicomte ou l'inverse. Il décida impulsivement de les rejoindre.

Le jeune couple allait d'un bon pas devant eux en devisant gaiement. Elizabeth marchait à ses côtés, silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Vous sentez-vous bien, Miss Bennet ?

— Parfaitement bien, monsieur.

— En êtes-vous certaine ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble que vous vous faites un devoir de causer en marchant. »

Elle rit, avant de reprendre un air mélancolique et de lui répondre.

« Je regrette simplement de devoir quitter tout ceci, dit elle avec un geste qui englobait Georgiana, le parc, et lui-même.

— Vous me manquerez aussi, dit-il.

— Etes-vous en train de _geindre_ ? »

Il se renfrogna, ce qui la fit rire à nouveau. Darcy décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Dans le pire des cas, elle partirait pour Longbourn, ce qu'elle avait déjà prévu de faire.

« Je vous aime. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Epousez-moi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et il était en train de bredouiller une excuse qui lui permettrait de lui rendre visite à Longbourn dans le but de lui faire la cour, quand elle renonça à trouver les mots qu'elle cherchait et se jeta à son cou. Elle n'interrompit ses baisers que deux fois: la première pour lui dire qu'elle retournait ses sentiments, la deuxième pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser, ce qu'elle fit quelques heures avant que Miss Darcy épousât son vicomte.

Ce mariage était loin d'être inattendu par tous ceux qui connaissaient le couple. Une partie d'entre eux, au nombre duquel était Lady Catherine, remarquèrent que Darcy et Elizabeth avaient pris bien du temps avant d'en venir au fait et leur souhaitèrent de ne pas avoir besoin de patienter autant avant de voir arriver leur premier enfant.

L'approbation de Lady Catherine peut paraître surprenante au lecteur, mais au moment où le mariage prit place, sa fille avait déjà donné naissance à deux fils. Anne de Bourgh avait épousé l'un des rares hommes qui osât tenir tête à sa mère : le bénéficiaire de la cure de Hunsford, qui jouxtait Rosings Park.

Mrs Bennet et Lady Catherine se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises et ne manquèrent jamais d'échanger des complaintes au sujet des tracas que les idées de la jeune génération en matière de mariage leur causaient. Que passait-il par la tête des jeunes gens pour qu'ils fissent fi du statut social et de la fortune ? Si les unions ainsi conclues étaient heureuse, cela ne pouvait être que par chance.

Leur amitié fut mise à l'épreuve quand, quelques années après le mariage des Darcy, le colonel Fitzwilliam quitta l'armée et épousa Mrs Bennet, qu'il avait vue souvent lorsqu'il rendait visite à Miss Darcy lorsque cette dernière séjournait à Longbourn, et à laquelle il avait continué à rendre visite une fois sa cousine mariée. La jolie veuve n'avait pas dix ans de plus que lui, et le fait qu'il fût peu probable qu'elle pût encore avoir des enfants ne la rendait que plus aimable à ses yeux. Il aimait en effet trop son mode de vie pour être prêt à épargner une partie de son revenu afin de pourvoir aux besoins futurs de ses enfants.

La nouvelle mariée, quant à elle, était enchantée d'avoir épousé un militaire, bien qu'il ne portât plus l'uniforme, et se réjouissait du fait qu'il aimât autant qu'elle les ragots et l'emmenât volontiers à Londres. Mr Darcy offrit aux Fitzwilliam de rester à Longbourn, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement car ils pouvaient ainsi aisément se rendre à Londres pour une partie de la Saison.


End file.
